


Baby I was born with it.

by Joonie_ackerman



Category: 2NE1, BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Badass, Gays Everywhere, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, MARKSOOOON FORVER, Mpreg, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, lisa is bad af, mark is badass, namjin - Freeform, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonie_ackerman/pseuds/Joonie_ackerman
Summary: Ally is the adopted sister of Mark Tuan. She moves back to Korea to become a model. she and some of her kpop idol friends have a secret, they are apart of the most feared gang in Korea and Ally is their leader. When Taehyung is attacked by a rival gang, war starts and everything is on the line. Will they overcome this or will this cause more secrets to be discovered.





	1. Meet Ally Tuan aka Lady A

My name is Allison Tuan, call me Ally for short. I am 25 year old. I dark skin, icy blue eyes, purple waist length hair. I'm about 5'4. I'm the leader of the royals, a very strong and popluar gang. As of this moment I was on the way to surpise my brother Mark for his birthday . We haven't seen each other in about 3 years and I was exicted to tell him the news and to see him again.


	2. Baby boy I don't play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally has finally made it to Korea, and that means trouble is around the corner and let's face it baby boy I'm not one to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

*Ally was currently on her way to surprise her brother Mark for his 26th birthday.*   
Ally:(gets out the car and thanks the driver)   
*Ally enters and sees Jackson waiting for her*  
Jackson: Ally, you are finally here.  
Ally: *laughs* Yep, where is mark?  
Yugyeom: He's on the phone with Mr. and Mrs.Tuan in the waiting room.  
Ally: Thank you baby.  
*Ally quietly squeals and makes her way to the break room*  
Mark: I miss you guys so much. (Mark sighs and wipes his tears)  
Mr.Tuan: We miss you as well Mark, please make sure to eat and rest.  
Mrs.Tuan: Yah baby take care of yourself and visit when you have the chance.  
Mark: I will momma, I'll let you guys go. I love you.  
Mr.Tuan: We love you too.  
*Mark hangs up the phone and starts sobbing*  
Ally: You know they think about you everyday Markie.  
*Mark gasps and quickly jumps up*  
Mark:(hugs Ally tightly) Ally-san!(starts crying harder)  
Ally:(smiles and runs her fingers through his hair) Yah! If you keep crying, I'm going to start crying.  
Mark: (laughs and wipes his tears) When did you get here?  
Ally: I got here this morning I wanted to surprise you.  
Mark: How long are you staying?  
Ally: (smiles) For a very long time, I got a job as a model!  
Mark: (laughs) I'm proud of you sis. Are you going to visit Taehyung?  
Ally: Yep, I'm gonna change quickly and meet up with them.  
*Ally goes into the bathroom and changes, Ally's outfit: Ally is wearing a dark red turtleneck tucked into mid-thigh length blue jean skirt, she wore black thigh high boots, a long black trench coat, and her hair was in a high ponytail.*  
*Ally says goodbye to Mark and the others. She then heads to the restaurant to meet Taehyung and the others.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Ally reuniting with her best friend Kim Taehyung.


End file.
